


Fun With Sliders

by A_Voyeur_Fan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exposure, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Nanobots, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Reprogramming, STUD, Showers, Small Penis, Technology, Unaware, bubble butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Voyeur_Fan/pseuds/A_Voyeur_Fan
Summary: Unbeknownst to this sexy stud, he’s about to be subject #1 of my experimental nanobot sexual stimulation.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	1. Fun With Sliders 1: Fun With Sloan

_Feedback and comments are always appreciated on stories of any age_

_If you enjoy my writing and want to see more, consider becoming a patron[here](https://www.patreon.com/avoyeurfan) so that I can create more high quality stories on a regular basis._

AN: Here’s a little number I tossed off last night at the Caribbean. First part is a bit more softcore and deals with concept and character introduction. I promise the next part will have quite a bit more mind manipulation and explicit sexytime fun.

* * *

Fun with Sliders

You know, having a horde of nanomachines at your disposal can be barrels of fun, provided you’re willing to use them.

When I was in high school, unbeknownst to everyone I invented a special type of nanobot designed for subcutaneous infiltration. Deactivated, these things were as tiny as grains of salt, barely visible to the naked eye. Easy as pie to slip into someone’s drink on the sly. Once ingested, the nanobot makes its way into that person’s bloodstream, where it can automatically self-replicate using minerals in their blood plasma. Smaller than a red blood cell, they can easily slip between cell membranes to access any part of a person’s body.

Now this is all harmless and undetectable, mind you. I’m not an evil genius, just one willing to play with the rules a little. It’d take someone having serious blood work done to discover these little bots inside them, and even if that were the case, the bots have a handy automatic self destruct sequence, dissolving away harmlessly and without a trace. What I’m saying is, they’re basically undetectable.

What could a sly young man like me do with these nanobots, you may ask? A better question might be, what couldn’t I do? In no time I had the whole student body secretly carrying my network of nanobots. They were self-sustaining, fully trackable from my personal tablet, even remotely reprogrammable. Once I had someone carrying my nanobots, I could track their whereabouts, get live video feeds of their vision and audio feeds of their hearing, and most intriguingly of all, control their body chemistry.

Yeah, you heard me right. The coolest thing of all was body chemistry. Know why? Just by stimulating a controlled release of hormones, my nanobots could affect someone’s mood, their metabolism, even their goddamn sex drive! It’s amazing how much of human psychology can be reduced down to hormones and other endocrine signals. I sure learned a lot just getting this nanobot network going.

But you’re probably waiting for the sexy part of this story. Okay, okay, I’m getting there. Here’s how I came to invent this nanobot in the first place.

So there was this boy in my class called Sloan. Heck of a looker, that Sloan. Tall, blond, muscular, a winning smile. Chest hair always peeked out from below his unbuttoned shirt collar, dusting the the area above his pecs. What I mean to say is, this guy really turned me on. Not quite in the sense of love, see, but certainly of lust.

So after masturbating to the thought of his hot body for a couple of weeks, I started to come up with a plan. A mind like mine wasn’t content with mere fantasy, and I needed to make something that could put the plan I was hatching into action.

Long story short, a whole lot of building and programming from my secret lab later, I had a false salt packet full of crystallized nanomachines. Nonchalantly, I sat next to Sloan that day at lunch. He greeted me kindly, and flashed me his sexy smile. Did I feel bad for what I was about to do to him? Why should I? It was going to be awesome. For Sloan most of all.

I ripped open the “salt” and carefully perched one crystal on the tip of my finger. Subtly… not wanting to draw attention, I waited until Sloan turned to talk to his friend Peter, then gently flicked the single crystallized nanobot into Sloan’s drink. Perfect! No one had seen me!

Soon, Sloan brought the cup of water to his lips. I held my breath. He downed it in one swig! Now he was mine.

Making it through the rest of that day was an agonizing wait. I rushed home once school was done, and bolted to my room. I snagged my tablet from it resting place, and opened “BotNet”, the special app of my own design.

Even though everything had gone perfectly, I still held my breath. I’d never tested the bots at scale before, and all sorts of things might interfere with my plans.

As the app opened, I jumped for joy when I saw the button that appeared on the screen.

“Host1” it read. I’d better change that, I thought to my self, typing in “Sloan Cradey” to the name field, and uploading a picture of Sloan’s face to decorate the button.

Like creating a facebook profile, I thought to myself. Pressing the button led to a screen of options. “Measurements”, the first one read. I clicked that one and the screen filled with words and numbers.

“Height: 6’0””

“Weight: 168 lb”

“Age: 18 Years, 3 Months, 12 Days”

“Blood Type: B+”

“Current Heart Rate: 84 bpm”

…

I scrolled and scrolled, the nanobots had collected so much data about Sloan’s body in such a short time that the though of what else they could do filled me with excitement.

On top of the screen was a search bar. I typed in “Nanobot Count”. The app returned “Nanobot Count: 1.2 million”

Already the nanobots had multiplied so thoroughly inside of Sloan! Before my eyes, the number continued to rise in real time. Enough nanobots were inside Sloan to do something deliciously naughty.

I backed out of the Measurements tab and opened the next one on the list, labeled “Operations”. There were only three buttons on the screen. I hadn’t yet programmed any more operations, but that would come in time. The first one read “Establish Video Feed”. I tapped it and waited.

Groups of nanobots clustered invisibly behind Sloan’s corneas and began to harvest signals from the activation of his rods and cones. When that data was transmitted, a program I wrote decrypted it into a high-definition video feed. An image popped into the screen. Sloan was sat in his room, checking facebook. His friends’ status updates were visible through his eyes crystal clear. The quality was so good, I could even make out the much reduced in size text on Sloan’s computer screen. I brought up a list of settings. “Left Eye” the output read. I switched it to “Right Eye” and watched the perspective change slightly. Next, “Binocular”. I saw realistic depth appear on the screen. Pause, rewind, zoom… My smile grew as I checked each of the features.

Everything Sloan saw, I now saw.

I swiped the video feed off the screen. From now on, it’d be recorded round-the-clock for me to reference whenever I wanted.

Next on the Operations Menu, I pressed “Establish Audio Feed”. Groups of nanobots clustered in Sloan’s inner ear began to harvest data from all the minute vibrations of his eardrums, and all the tiny responses of the stapes and cochlea.

Soon, music began to come out of the speakers on my tablet. I was confused, until I realized he must be listening to music on his headphones while he browsed facebook. My guess was confirmed when I heard a muffled voice telling Sloan that dinner would be ready in half an hour. Sloan removed one headphone and said he’d be ready in his sexy voice.

I smiled even wider. Perfect stereophonic recordings of everything to enter Sloan’s ears. Synchronized with his visual feed, I had complete audiovisual surveillance of Sloan. Activating nanobots on his vocal cords to isolate the sound of his voice would have to wait for later, though. I had saved the best feature for last.

Swiping away the audio feed, I looked at the last operation I had programmed. “Commence Live Rendering” it read.

Here goes nothing I thought, as I pressed the button.

Thousands upon thousands of the nanobots swirling around inside Sloan began to gather new data. Teeny pulses of hypersonar resonated silently and undetectably within Sloan’s body, capturing its shape and composition from the deepest tissues to the finest follicles of blond hair. A layer of nanobots just under Sloan’s skin began to record the incident light to create a perfect profile of shading and coloration. The program worked hard; this was a task heavier than I’d given it before.

Finally, after the most intense initial calculations had concluded, Sloan himself appeared on the screen. The piece de resistance, a full 3D render of him from head to toe… and without a stitch of clothing on! This was what I had worked so hard on for so many long nights: a bit of software that could take the live upload of data from the nanobots and recreate Sloan’s naked body in real time, giving me virtual X-Ray vision on him. Anytime I fancied, I could now peek at what he’d look like with no clothes.

When the naked Sloan popped onto the tablet screen, I could have cum at just the sight of it! He lay face down with his head propped up, the way he must have lay when he used his laptop, as his hand was extended and typing. The screen showed him from the back at first, giving me a perfect view of him from head to toe. His long tanned and fuzzy arms led to his strong shoulders and neck, tapering down his muscular back to the perfectly round, perfectly hairy, perfectly delicious looking ass of his. Below his long, hairy legs were his broad, flat, manly feet.

Not content with a simple rear view, I made a few taps to select “Flip front to back”. In a split second, the view revolved, and I was treated for the first time to the sight of this sexy boy in full frontal nudity!

A slight smile lay on his clean shaven face. His whole chest and stomach were covered in a thick mat of dark blond, wiry hair. His dark pink nipples were faintly visible nestled among the hair on his muscular pecs. Finally, the piece de resistance! His stomach hair thickened from a treasure trail into a thick hairy bush of brown pubes, and below… in between his fuzzy thighs lay Sloan’s lovely, sexy four inch cut soft cock, every inch of the shaft on screen for me to see, topping a delicious pair of fuzzy brown nuts.

All fully rendered in high definition in real time.

I giggled to myself as I marveled at the quality. Even better than I had hoped! This live, photorealistic rendering captured every square inch of Sloan’s body on screen. Since it was captured from the inside out, wherever he went, whatever he wore, any second of the day I’d always be able to view his glorious naked body with a simple press of a button.

I was oh so horny at the sight of this sexy boy, I quickly zoomed in on his cock to get a better view.

Sloan’s penis filled up the screen, larger than life. The detail was amazing! I could see every pore and vein running along his shaft, every strand of his bushy pubes. I could even see that his circumcision left him his frenulum intact, and enough foreskin to half-cover his dark pink glans.

Imagine my surprise when out of nowhere, Sloan’s hand came down into view, wrapped around his shaft, and began to stroke it!

Shocked, I zoomed out to bring Sloan’s full body back into view. From the way he was moving… Yes! He’d clearly sunk one hand down the front of his boxers to grab his cock, while the other hand was moving to tug them down. Naked though his 3D rendering appeared, it was clear from the way Sloan was moving that he was pulling his boxer shorts down and off his feet.

Oh joy of joys! Not only was I seeing this sexy boy naked, but unbeknownst to him he’d just given me front row tickets to a private jack-off show!


	2. Fun With Sliders 2: Fun with Sloan's Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to this sexy stud, his masturbation session is being secretly recorded by my army of nanobots!

_Feedback and comments are always appreciated on stories of any age_

_If you enjoy my writing and want to see more, consider becoming a patron[here](https://www.patreon.com/avoyeurfan) so that I can create more high quality stories on a regular basis. _

* * *

You can do a lot with an army of nanobots at your disposal, especially if you don’t have qualms about giving others some interesting times along the way.

To get those of you who weren’t paying attention up to speed, I’d just earlier that day snuck a crystallized nanobot colony into the drink of one Sloan Cradey, a blond stud at my high school I was very much in lust with. The nanobots harmlessly multiplied within him, infiltrated his bloodstream and pervaded his entire body with him none the wiser. That evening, I activated the nanobots inside him to secretly record his every last private detail: video feed straight from his eyes, audio feed straight from his ears, and most alluringly, a full body hypersonic scan transmitted and rendered on my tablet as complete, up to date 3D rotatable video of Sloan gloriously au naturel. As I salivated over his newly exposed sexy body, Sloan surprised me by tugging off his boxers and starting to masturbate.

I had to work hard to keep from drooling as Sloan began to jerk off right before my eyes. What a stud! What a score! I’d been waiting in suspense just to see this sexy boy naked, and now here he was stroking his cock for me to see!

The expression on his face, just on screen, was intense and concentrated. A few ragged breaths appeared to escape his lips. He must have been trying to masturbate discreetly, without any giveaway moans.

I cracked a mischevious smile at this act of modesty on Sloan’s part. As for privacy, he had none where I was concerned. And even as I began to stroke my own cock to match his rhythm, my mind began devising an assortment of plans that would leave him with even less privacy than that.

Already Sloan was getting quite chubbed up. Laying face down on his bed, Sloan’s cock was tucked under his stomach as he stroked away, but I could see clear enough from the 3D render on my screen that his shaft was lengthening and stiffening, his glans was becoming more swollen and deep purple by the second. How big was he, I wondered?

I quickly switched to the Measurements tab, and inputted simply “Cock” in the search bar. Two values were returned.

“Cock Length (Flaccid): Avg. 3.7”

“Cock Length (Erect): Insufficient Data”

I scowled at the latter number. Insufficient data? Then I realized that as soon as Sloan became fully erect the nanobots would have proper data to transmit.

I flipped back to the sight of Sloan’s naked body. Oh, it was delightful! He was really going at himself now! His fingers glided up and down his shaft — he must have lubed it, I realize — and that beautiful cock of his was getting hard as a rock before my eyes.

What could he be getting off to, I wonder. I quickly activated the audiovisual feed, to my immediate regret. Giant, jiggling tits filled the screen, high feminine moans came out of my tablet’s speakers — I quickly shut the feed off and hoped no one in my house heard anything.

Well, I suppose we know where this boy’s sexual preferences lie, eh? No matter. That could be worked on, along with so many other things.

Now there was no doubt he was hard as a rock. Sloan had shut his eyes to try and string his arousal out. He had lifted his crotch off of the bed, and his lovely erection bobbed and swayed every time he stroked it.

I quickly flipped back to the Measurements tab in search of new data.

“Cock Length (Flaccid): Avg. 3.7”

“Cock Length (Erect): 5.8””

So not quite a six incher, huh. I supposed his soft cock was also a bit smaller than I’d first reckoned. But really Sloan being smaller suited me just fine, I thought as I stroked my own six and a half inch boner. He’s so much taller than me and yet where it counts I’m the bigger man. I smirked at the thought.

Now Sloan was clearly close to the edge. As one hand continued to stroke his cock, another rubbed his left nipple, pinching and twisting every once in a while. How interesting! I’d never have pegged Sloan as being into nipple play. I’d make sure to use that info later..

Don’t let my stream of narration give you the impression I felt detached from this, though. Through every bit of Sloan’s wonderful jack off show I was oh so aroused. The sight of this tall, manly stud stripped virtually before me was the sexiest of sights imaginable. The live feed of Sloan was so photorealistic that I fantasized about reaching out and grabbing a fistful of that dark blond chest hair, pushing his manly thighs apart and laying my big cock heavily on every inch of his, plus the point seven inches I had on him. And how about reaching around, parting those round hairy ass cheeks and slipping a finger inside his hole?

Oh, I was definitely close to cumming by now. What got me off the most was how much Sloan’s private show carried an air of unaware innocence. Sloan thought he was just masturbating privately. He had no idea just how much of him was on display to me at that moment. As much as I fantasized about all the things I’d do to Sloan in that moment, when it comes to sex the voyeur in me has always preferred watching to doing. And right now, watching would have to do.

Sloan was on the verge of climaxing, I knew it. I tried to match him stroke for stroke, hoping to cum at the same time. I took pleasure in the thought that this moment and all of Sloan’s future moments would be recorded for keeps: high quality rendered nude video of this sexy boy 24/7 for me to do with as I please.

Now at last, Sloan gave one last mighty stroke of his cock, as his other hand let go of his nipple to cup the air in front of his straining cockhead. His eyes rolled up as the orgasm took him, and his erect penis jerked and twitched as it shot stringy ropes of hot cum into his cupped palm. I try to keep up, and yet I’m not quite at a climax as I stroke furiously, drinking in the sight of his hot… wait a minute, I can see Sloan’s semen in the nanobots’ 3D render, pooling in his palm. I suddenly realize that the nanobots must have already infiltrated his semen through his nuts. The bots swept out with Sloan’s freshly ejaculated cum must still be transmitting to the live feed, giving me a perfect view of the semen gushing from his cock.

I hadn’t even planned that, but what a sexy sight it was. Sometimes, my genius even impresses me! Oh, now I was only a few strokes from the edge. Of course, I thought, as Sloan’s semen cools, the bots in it will self destruct and the image will —

But then my thoughts were cut off at the sight of Sloan bringing his cum-filled palm to his lips and taking a deep slurp of his own semen. A bit dribbled from his lips as he gulped the rest down. Oh my, he’s into swallowing his cum, huh? It can’t be too far a bridge from that to him swallowing mine.

That last thought sent me over. I let my own hot semen shoot into a pre-prepared tissue, which went straight in the trash bin. I’d leave the sperm-swallowing to Sloan, thank you very much.

As I recovered from the intensity of my orgasm, I glanced back to see that Sloan seemed to have lapped his hand clean of spunk, and was now looked to be tugging his boxers and pants back on.

Do what you want, I thought. Whatever you wear from now on, I’ll still be able to see you naked as the day you were born.

As arousing as this jack off session had been, I needed to figure out my future plans for Sloan with these nanobots. Secretly filming him as he jacked off was delightful, sure, but I craved something deeper, I wanted to control his sexy body and bend it to my will.

Quickly, my brilliant mind set to work devising new and inventive ways to program and use my nanobots. Scrolling through all the measurements taken of Sloan’s body every second, I compiled a list of ones that had risen and spiked during his orgasm.

Heartbeat, Body Temperature, Testosterone Level… Soon I had a plan. If I could get the nanobots to artificially raise all these values from inside Sloan, I could use nanobots to sexually stimulate him in secret.

After a near all-nighter of programming, I looked with pride at a new tab on my BotNet app, below Measurements and Operations. “Sliders”, the tab read, and as I opened it, I saw Sloan’s face hover above the first such slider I had programmed for him.

“Arousal”, it read. As I brought up the feed of Sloan’s naked, slumbering body, I reached for the slider’s dial and began to drag it from low to high.

“I wonder what this will do…”


	3. Fun With Sliders 3: Fun With Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to this sexy sleeping stud, he’s about to be an experiment in nanobot induced arousal.

_Feedback and comments are always appreciated on stories of any age._

_If you enjoy my writing and want to see more, consider becoming a patron[here](https://www.patreon.com/avoyeurfan); so that I can create more high quality stories on a regular basis._

* * *

When you’re having so much fun with an army of nanobots, sometimes the excitement is enough to keep you up at night.

I had just that evening used my network of nanobots to secretly record my sexy classmate Sloan Cradey and transmit to me a live feed of his glorious naked body at all times. To my delight, as I started to spy on him Sloan began jacking off in his room, unaware he was being recorded by over a million undetectable nanobots lacing his body. I watched with glee, eagerly stroking myself to climax at the sight of him eating his own cum.

Not quite content with mere voyeurism, I took the data I’d gathered from the effect of arousal on Sloan’s body and spent the night reprogramming my nanobots until they could excite him to that aroused state from within. As Sloan lay asleep in bed, oblivious to anything out of the ordinary, I got ready to test run the newest feature in my BotNet app, a slider customized to control his level of arousal.

At the top of my tablet’s screen lay a picture of Sloan’s face next to the word “Sliders”. Arousal was the only slider I’d programmed at the time, but more were sure to come.

Filling the bottom of the tablet screen was the live 3D rendering of Sloan, currently spread eagled, apparently snoring, and of course butt naked on screen, regardless of whatever clothes or sheets might be covering him in real life.

Of course, I simply had to zoom in to get a good view of his sexy cock below his bushy pubes, between his muscular hairy thighs, and atop his cute fuzzy balls. Then I naturally had to rotate the render of him and take a gander at at Sloan’s meaty, hairy butt. His cheeks were parted in his spread-eagled position, and when I zoomed in to his furry crack I could make out the pink pucker of his asshole. I salivated imagining all the enjoyment I’d soon derive from that hole of his.

But before I got carried away, I needed to run my experiment.

The arousal slider simply looked like a thin gray bar, with a with a wider gray band marking the current arousal level. On the left of the bar was the number zero, a typical baseline level of arousal. On the right was the number 100, designating the level of arousal I’d recorded in Sloan at the moment of his orgasm. Currently, the slider showed that Sloan’s slumbering arousal was at about 7. He must not have been dreaming anything terribly sexy.

Well, I thought to myself, that’s about to change.

I slid a small switch in the lower left screen from “Passive (Measure)” to “Active (Control)”. A green band appeared on the slider, overlapping with the grey one. Before, the slider had been like a thermometer, just displaying the results it gathered. Now, it was like a thermostat with the power to make things as hot or as cold as it wished. And I was ready to make this sexy boy hot and bothered indeed.

Wanting to start gradually, I slid the green band up to about twenty. The grey band followed, lagging slightly behind. The nanobots took a little time to ratchet up the necessary hormone levels. To extend the thermostat analogy, I had to set Sloan to my desired temperature then wait for his body to heat up. For the time being, I just wanted to see what a gradual increase in arousal would look like.

At twenty arousal, there were no obvious changes in Sloan’s body. Perhaps his dreams got marginally more exciting, but those took place in his brain, so my visual feed from his eyes couldn’t clue me in just yet. How about forty?

When I slid the slider up again, the sexy naked boy on screen began to shift slightly. Excited, I zoomed in and — Yes! His cock was chubbing up before my eyes! I watched in anticipation as Sloan’s cock gradually stood up and hardened, assuredly tenting any boxers or sheets he lay under.

Marveling at the sight of this stud’s erection again, I thought to myself about what that meant. Okay, forty arousal means a boner. That means I can give Sloan a boner whenever I want, huh?

I thought of a number of devilish things I could do: give Sloan a boner in the locker room showers, when he gets called on in class, when he goes on a date. Of course, I didn’t actually intend to humiliate the poor guy. He hadn’t done anything to provoke my ire, after all. Instead, I fantasized about nudging him on little by little, training him to get off on his own exposure. With a smile, I thought that’s what I’ll do! I’ll make an exhibitionist of this boy, mark my words!

But first, to see what higher states of arousal could do. I nudged the arousal slider up to sixty. As his body’s arousal increased, Sloan stirred in bed somewhat. Would he wake up? If he did, he’d probably just pin his arousal on morning wood. My machinations would not be so easily discovered as long as I stuck to a lighter touch.

Zooming back in on Sloan’s cock, I saw something delightful. At the very tip of his penis, a bead of precum was forming, rendered on screen by the nanobots inside it. So sixty arousal was around the threshold for forming precum, huh?

I watched intently as the bead slowly increased in size, before spilling over and running down his shaft. I wondered if the flow would abate or if, like turning the valve on a faucet, my sliding up his arousal would gradually increase the flow of pre from this sexy boy’s cock.

Well, only one way to find out!

As I ratcheted the arousal slider up to eighty, Sloan’s increasing stimulation became more and more apparent. He began to move around in bed, shifting his hips. His erect cock swayed back and forth. Sloan must have been rubbing it on the sheets for more stimulation. Just as I guessed, precum was leaking more and more rapidly from his cock, a stream of it extending down his ballsack before dripping onto the sheets below. I could see Sloans lips part as his sexy hairy chest began to heave, and I wondered what sexy moans he must be making.

Then I thought, why wonder? I turned on the audio feed from Sloan’s ears and started feeling up my own cock to the sound of his low, delicate moaning. I had resisted getting too aroused myself before, but now was time to throw caution to the wind. I contemplated turning the slider to one hundred straight away, but stopped myself when I realized I wanted to cum along with Sloan. Before then…

I set the slider to ninety nine arousal.

Sloan tossed his head back in bed and let out a much loader moan as his toes curled at the stimulation. I feared I had perhaps set him off prematurely, but as I looked closer I saw that the growing stream of clear precum gushing from this sexy boy’s cock still had no traces of white. What was undeniable, though, was that Sloan was making quite a mess.

His entire head and shaft were shiny with a thin layer of pre flowing from the tip of his penis in great torrents. I watched as the clear liquid flowed all over him. It soaked his bushy pubes and pooled in his belly button, wetting down the dark blond hair that coated his chest and stomach. It flowed down over his ballsack and dripped down from his hairy taint onto the sheets below.

To sate my curiosity, I zoomed in on Sloan’s furry ass crack and was delighted to see that a thin stream of pre had dribbled through to soak his hole. Oh, the things I fantasized about doing with that hole! If I weren’t such a voyeur, I’d start planning right away about how best to get that boy begging me to shove my cock all the way inside him!

Sloan thrashed his hips up and down, up and down. So close the the edge, he must have been desperate for that last critical bit of stimulation. I was quickly approaching the edge, too, but before I finished myself off, I wanted to study how the arousal slider worked. Could Sloan perhaps provide himself with that last crucial bit of arousal when the slider was still set to ninety nine? Would all this thrashing about eventually wake him? Could my nanobots sustain Sloan at this precipice of arousal for long, or would he tire himself out and exhaust his capacity to stay aroused?

It was with these thoughts that I peered at the clock on the wall, which read 4:09 AM. I’d give him ten minutes at the gates of heaven before letting him inside.

If anything was heavenly, though, it was Sloan’s utterly blissful moaning. The sound of it fueled my rapid stroking of my own penis as I tried to stay suspended on the edge the way he was. Had to take out my headphones a few times so as not to go over, frankly. I hoped that none of his family slept nearby, otherwise they’d be in danger of being awakened by Sloan’s overwhelmed voice. His chest heaved up and down as he took in air, his heavy moans sounding like utter bliss tinged with growing desperation.

Finally, the clock read 4:19. Any longer, and I’d be worried about Sloan getting dehydrated from how much precum had spilled forth from his cock. The clear liquid pooled in his stomach and even his chest, dripped down his balls to fill the crevasse between his ass cheeks, and spread out in a growing puddle around him.

It seemed that setting the arousal slider to ninety nine was enough to keep Sloan on edge, perpetually. I grinned as I thought of all the fun I could have edging him with no danger of going too far and spilling his load. And through all this, he still hadn’t woken up! I suppose my nanobots lend a gentle touch indeed.

But now, time to cum, I thought as I slid the green bar to one hundred arousal. Sloan’s head pitched back as his moan turned into a deep grunt and his face furrowed in concentration. His balls pulled in, and I could see his shaft twitch and practically bulge at the volume of semen traveling down it.

Sloan thrust his pelvis upwards as the first shot of milky white cum travelled seven inches upward before splattering down on something above him. Wow! He must have cum hard enough to shoot right through the surface of his bedsheet! A sound of utter satisfaction passed Sloan’s lips as several more ropes of cum came out, none more shooting through his sheet, but splattering over his stomach and thighs. Knowing it was my time to shoot, the sight of Sloan’s cum covered cock sent cum flying out of my own cock as I stroked myself to the finish line. The sexy naked boy on the screen bucked his hips up and down as he sent shot after diminishing shot flying onto his body and bed. Panting from the strength of my own orgasm, I waited until the last drops of cum from Sloan’s drained nuts dribbled down his dripping shaft.

But then… then, to my amazement, Sloan kept going! Even when he had nothing left to shoot, the naked stud on screen continued to buck and moan in perpetual orgasm. I realized the arousal slider was still set to one hundred. Wow! With nanobot stimulation, I could sustain Sloan’s orgasm indefinitely! I marveled at the thought of the control I had over this sexy boy. Still, I’d better wait and see if his arousal can truly be sustained for that long.

Soon, the clock had reached 4:30, and Sloan was still gasping in pleasure as he continually orgasmed. And still fast asleep too. Maybe this boy is just one heavy sleeper.

Deciding to release him for the night, I switched the slider from active back to passive and watched Sloan’s arousal level quickly drop back to seven. The overexerted naked boy collapsed instantly back into a deep slumber, panting until he recovered his breath. His erect and dripping cock slowly drooped back to softness and relaxation. He was surely soaked in his own cum and precum, but the two had begun to cool and dry, disappearing from my view as the nanobots inside dissolved from lack of body heat. With any luck, he’d pin the whole thing on a particularly massive nocturnal emission when he woke up. After all, that was techincally true, wasn’t it?

Suddenly, I had the desire for one last bit of fun that night. I switched the slider to zero, watching Sloan appear to slumber even more peacefully. Then, when I was certain he’d settled in, I flicked the slider all the way to one hundred!

The grey bar quickly rose to the level I had set as I watched Sloan’s peaceful face be perturbed by intense stimulation, then furrow in the intensity of yet another orgasm. Sloan practically yelped from either pleasure or discomfort as his cock, having softened earlier, stood up straight as quick as blood could rush to it. I let the arousal slider linger at one hundred for only a second before flicking it back down, watching Sloan go from rest to orgasm and back to rest within a span of seconds.

Okay, now I was done. For the night, anyway.

Setting the slider back to passive measurement once again, I slunk into my own bed, overcome with weariness now that the night’s excitement was over.

I had other plans, sure, first among them a way to train Sloan to hunger for cock. Perhaps I’d try out bringing another classmate into my nanobot network to help facilitate that. All that would have to wait a bit, though. I’d stayed up all night, and now I needed rest.

Good thing it’s labor day weekend, I thought as I closed my eyes.


	4. Fun With Sliders 4: Fun With Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to this sexy stud’s sexy friend, he’s about to become subject #2 of my experimental nanobot sexual stimulation, and a few “little” secrets of his are about to be revealed.

_Feedback and comments are always appreciated on stories of any age_

_If you enjoy my writing and want to see more, consider becoming a patron[here](https://www.patreon.com/avoyeurfan) so that I can create more high quality stories on a regular basis._

* * *

When you’re having fun with the army of nanobots at your disposal, it can be tempting to spread the fun around a little.

I’d just successfully tested my newly designed arousal slider on my sexy classmate, Sloan Cradey. The nanobots pervading his body had given me remote control of his arousal level while he slept, control that I used to bring the stud to orgasm after orgasm even as he slumbered away.

That whole weekend, I enthusiastically planned my next steps. After using my nanobots to elicit just about the sexiest possible show from Sloan in a solo setting, I figured it was time to get a little guy-on-guy action going.

As tempted as I was to volunteer myself for the role of Sloan’s first male sexual partner, I hesitated on going ahead with that for a number of reasons. For one, I’ve always been someone who’s been excited at the thought of watching from the shadows, and I wanted to watch for myself as Sloan’s same-sex debut was preserved for the ages on my screen. Second, I wanted to make my involvement in this a secret while there was still any danger in getting found out. Putting my dick in my experiment would run a greater risk of giving the fact that I was behind it all away. Third, I planned to get Sloan’s first time with a man on tape, but even as I was plotting to train him to be turned on by his exposure I didn’t care too much for the idea of exposing my own body in the process.

With all that in mind, I figured it was time to enlist the service of another classmate, time to expand my nanobot network from one sexy boy to two.

But first, I had to take some precautions. If I intended to be growing my web of control via nanobots, I needed to make sure I wouldn’t fall into that web myself. It would be so lame if I lost control of my tech in like, part seven of this series and some other asshole took over as the master, wouldn’t it? Better not deprive you all of my wonderful narration.

So I designed a special strain of Master type nanobots for use inside of me and me alone. Once I confirmed the nanomachine colony had multiplied and taken root inside me, I destroyed any remaining samples of the Master type to keep anyone else from getting ahold of them. These special nanobots acted like an immune system, sniffing out the garden variety nanobots and destroying them before they could multiply. Also, they neither sent nor received wireless signals, so there was no danger of them being hacked or reprogrammed, and they could not transmit any info about me. Oh, and I programmed them to dissolve before exiting my body, so no one else could acquire them through my cum either. Long story short, this new kind of nanobot made me immune to the old kind.

Back to the story, when it came to whom I ought to pair up with Sloan, the choice was clear: Sloan’s best friend Peter Cordille. The two palled around quite a bit in school. Sloan would often crack jokes or do funny impressions for a laugh, and Peter would try to do the same, though often not as successfully. The two of them already spent plenty of time together, and I figured it’d be simple to take them from friends to friends-with-benefits. Another lunch spent sat next to Sloan, another crystal of nanobots disguised as salt flicked into the drink of his best friend, and the fun with Peter was about to begin.

Now let me tell you a bit about Peter. He was almost as tall as Sloan, but the rest of his appearance made for a nice contrast. Sloan’s hair was messy and blond, while Peters was black and straight. Sloan was nicely muscled, while Peter was definitely cut, but in a lither, leaner way. Sloan’s chest and stomach were dusted all over with dark blond hair, while Peter’s upper body was devoid of any hair but the fine patches under his arms. Likewise, Sloan’s muscly legs were covered in sexy hair, while the hair on Peter’s long slender legs was fine and translucent.

My favorite feature of Peter’s, though, and the one that convinced me to make him my second test subject, was his shapely butt. It was so unlike Sloan’s rounded, hairy ass, yet so sexy in its own right. Pale white and nearly devoid of hair, his cheeks enticed me with how soft and pliable they must be, how enjoyable to spread open and claim the prize between them. I’d seen it during swim season, when Peter always faced the corner as he pulled down his boxers and pulled up his swim trunks. Bent over, his ass was always so delectable to peek at, the muscly glutes stretched taut under the smooth pale skin. Of course, I’d never seen Peter’s cock due to these changing habits, but with the gift of seeing his pert little ass I was never much inclined to mind.

But as I saw Peter ingesting the drink I’d laced with nanobots, I knew his cock and ass would soon be mine to view whenever I wished!

Second verse, same as the first. Got home, checked my BotNet App, added Peter’s face and name to the newly created “Host2” profile. Now that I knew everything worked, I was impatient to do a full scan and see Peter’s naked body appear on my screen. Not bothering yet with audiovisual feeds, I hit “Commence Live Rendering” right away and waited for my nanobots to scan Peter from head to toe.

To say I was shocked when Peter showed up nude on screen would be an understatement. The render showed him standing up and facing the screen, giving an excellent full frontal view. Peter’s hands were on his hips and he was frowning. And his cock… well, let’s just say Peter was hung like a gorilla.

And by that, I mean his flaccid, uncircumcised penis was around one and a half inches long, at most.

Frankly, it could well be even less than that. His intact foreskin added at least a quarter inch to his length. With it rolled back, his soft cock was probably closer to one and a quarter inches long.

So this was why he was so modest in the changing room! Peter’s diminutive pecker lay below a small tuft of black pubic hair, and above a pair of tightly packed hairless balls the size of marbles. I could barely believe my eyes! Peter’s soft cock measured less than the length of an AAA battery, and was just as thick around.

Then before my eyes, still frowning, Peter took his tiny cock in one hand. Oh my, could Peter be about to masturbate as well? I thought of my luck at catching two sexy boys masturbating in a row! Though I may not have said so before now, I found a small cock on a hot body like Peter’s to be very sexy indeed. It made me feel oh so powerful to see a cock like that and think of how much bigger I was, to know the owner of a cock that small must have a need to submit, deep down in his very genes.

But Peter wasn’t stroking his cock, not vigorously at least. Instead, he simply tugged on the end of his foreskin, stretching his shaft out as far as it would go, then released it as his cock flopped back to dangle between his legs. Peter grabbed, stretched, and released his cock. One time after another.

I wondered what Peter could be doing. Then I remembered I could always establish a video feed and see for myself. I pressed the required button and waited as the nanobots beamed me a video of Peter’s POV direct from his eyeballs.

As the feed filled the screen, I became confused. The video still showed me Peter’s naked body, only now I could peer beyond him and see what must be his room. Then I realized that I was seeing Peter’s reflection staring back at him.

Suddenly, things became clear. When the nanobots started sending me the render of Peter’s nude body, he’d already been standing undressed before a wall-length mirror in his room.

But why the stretching? I saw Peter’s bottom lip quiver slightly and his eyes grow watery as he gave a sharp tug on his cock, then let go. No matter how hard he pulled, the length of his tiny cock did not stretch very far.

Then I realized what it all meant. Peter must feel ashamed of his small penis, always facing away in the locker room to hide it from sight. Maybe in stretching it the way he was doing, he hoped that it might one day lengthen out.

I suddenly felt quite sorry for the boy, living in such shame of his own body. His cock might have been tiny, but I thought it was frankly adorable. It was perfect little dicklet for the bottom I knew Peter was destined to become.

He deserves a pick-me-up, I thought. And smiling as I opened the Sliders tab, I realized I knew just how to give him one.

As Peter’s arousal slider came on screen, I noticed it currently measured absolutely zero. How sad. What little stimulation he got from stretching his cock must not have been enough to overcome his shame. Luckily, I could change that.

Better to be careful since I hadn’t done this on an awake subject before. If I slowly, incrementally increased the slider, I hoped Peter wouldn’t sense anything amiss.

As a quick refresher for those of you reading, my nighttime experiments on Sloan had determined that an arousal slider value of zero was a baseline unaroused state. Twenty arousal equals being imperceptibly excited, forty makes a guy start to bone up, sixty is where precum starts to leak, eighty makes it leak faster, ninety nine is the moment before an orgasm, and one hundred is the orgasm itself.

Anyway, I notched the slider up gradually by increments of one, pausing each time I did so to be as subtle as I could. When the slider hit twenty, Peter’s frown started to fade. He looked down at his tiny cock, after all the stretching still no larger than before. Two US quarters could have completely covered his soft penis.

In fact, try it yourself at home! Take two quarters, lay one half over the other. The length of those overlapping quarters was the length of Peter’s flaccid cock, and his shaft was nowhere near as wide as a quarter’s diameter.

Slowly, Peter cupped his hand to his crotch, Cock, balls, pubes, all were easily hidden under his cupped palm. Slowly, Peter began to rub his hand back and forth on his groin, letting the friction stimulate his little cock and tiny balls.

Better nudge it to thirty, I thought. As Peter’s arousal increased, Peter took his palm off his crotch and grabbed ahold of his cock. Not with a full hand, mind you. His softie didn’t even span half the width of his palm. No, Peter held his tiny penis between a thumb and forefinger, rolling the tiny shaft back and forth. His smallest finger far eclipsed his cock in size.

He’s certainly not a shower, I thought as I slid Peter’s arousal up to forty. Time to see if he was a grower. Peter’s eyes became half lidded as blood started to flow into his miniscule cock. I zoomed as far as I could to see it in intimate detail as it grew on screen.

Little by little, Peter’s cock stood up. He was now running the tip of his pinky repeatedly up the curve of his hardening shaft. At last, it appeared that Peter had become rock hard stroking himself in front of the mirror.

Peter’s cock appeared to have roughly doubled in size, though with how small he started out his erection didn’t amount to much more than three inches. Though its base emerged at a perfect ninety degree angle to his crotch, its hard shaft curved so sharply upwards that the tip of his cock pointed straight up towards the ceiling. The adorable dicklet was the size and shape of a cocktail weenie, and it bobbed, swayed, and jiggled in response to Peter’s manipulation.

I supposed he was neither a grower nor a shower. Captured bare and exposed on screen, Peter’s three-inch stiffy looked comically undersized on a boy as tall as he was. I doubted it was because he was a late bloomer; Peter was well over eighteen. He had just been dealt a crappy hand from the deck of life.

Yet for all its shortcomings, Peter’s cock looked so unbelievably cute to me.

Peter continued stroking the underside of his cock with the tip of his pinky, clearly in a pleasurable state. Not one to leave him hanging, I slowly notched up his arousal with each stroke. This sexy boy and his tiny penis… I admit I was quite turned on at the thought of just how much my dick eclipsed Peter’s. I quickly opened the Measurements tab to see the exact dimensions of this boy’s cock.

“Cock Length (Flaccid): Avg. 1.2”" Cock Length (Erect): Avg. 2.9""

Wow, even just shy of thee inches! That meant that by most criteria Peter had a genuine case of micropenis. My hard cock was over twice the size of his. Hell, my soft cock was bigger than his fully erect one! Oh, I was getting so aroused at the thought of laying my heavy shaft on top of his tiny peen, fully eclipsing it from view.

As the slider crossed sixty, Peter grabbed hold of the tip of his cock and pulled his foreskin back. Peter’s foreskin had been stretchy enough to cover all of his glans even when the boy was fully erect; this was the first time I had seen the shiny pink head of his cock, a bead of precum forming at the tip.

Thrusting into his palm, Peter pulled his foreskin back and forth, coating his glans in a slick layer of pre. Now the sexy boy was clearly enjoying himself. Peter’s hairless chest heaved as he breathed deeply. I switched on the audio feed to hear his stifled moans and shuddering breaths.

I was hard myself by now, wanking myself in time with Peter, notching up the boys arousal with every stroke.

Seventy… seventy-five… eighty…

Like with Sloan, I stopped at ninety nine, wanting to leave Peter on the edge for a bit and catch up with him before letting him cum. He’d formed his hand into a fist and was biting down on it to stifle the sound of his moaning. The boy must have been terrified of someone coming in and literally catching him with his pants down. Like an animal in heat he furiously stroked his tiny cock, which had started leaking precum like a veritable fountain. The clear liquid ran down the sides of his micropenis, flowed over his little hairless ballsack, and dripped down from his scrotum to stain the hardwood floor between his feet. Peter was in far too much bliss to take notice of this, though. I got the sense that he might be in more pleasure now than he’d practically ever been.

But now it was time to finish. I set the slider to one hundred.

Peter gave a gasp as a rope of cum arced from his straining cock and hit the polished mirror in front of him. He took hold of his micropenis and bent it away from the mirror as the next few shots coated his chest and stomach. Peter sunk to his knees at the intensity of his orgasm as his hard little cock twitched and strained until there was nothing left to shoot.

When I saw that he was satisfied, I switched the arousal slider back to passive measurement. The reading plummeted back to zero, and as Peter caught his breath and regained his mental faculties, he began to blush at the sight of himself in the mirror. The boy was covered in his own cum, a bit of which was dribbling down the mirror’s polished surface. What on Earth had come over him, he seemed to think.

It was the sight of Peter regaining his modesty that sent me over the edge. Learning from Peter’s mistake, I pulled my cock away so as not to cum on the screen of my tablet. As I closed the app, the last thing I saw was Peter looking at his own blushing cum-drenched reflection, his post orgasmic micropenis shrinking and softening before my eyes. Alas, it’d be left to him to clean up the mess the two of us had made.

So now I had Peter under my control, I thought as I wiped up my own cum. Time to start planning how to get him and Sloan together. I thought about their sexual positions. I’d hoped that they could take turns topping each other, but with Peter’s twinky physique, miniscule cock, and beautiful ass it’d be a crime for him to be anything other than an exclusive bottom.

There was also the plan to make Sloan an exhibitionist. I should probably try to make Peter one as well. Seeing how ashamed of his own body Peter was made me want to teach him how to find pleasure in showing it off.

Slowly, I began to figure out how to put my plans into action. Oh yes, this was going to be sexy as hell.


	5. Fun With Sliders 5: Fun With Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to these sexy studs, my nanobots are training them to desire each other sexually.

_Feedback and comments are always appreciated on stories of any age_

_If you enjoy my writing and want to see more, consider becoming a patron[here](https://www.patreon.com/avoyeurfan) so that I can create more high quality stories on a regular basis._

* * *

Thanks once again for all the wonderful feedback, which I’ve tried to work into the story where it makes enough sense. This part took a while, and when it was through I decided it might as well be two parts in one. Hope y’all don’t mind a bit of science to explain the hypnotic conditioning. I like my “hard sci-fi” to be hard sci-fi, after all.

When you have the power of an army of nanobots at your fingertips, it’d be a shame not to put it to its most entertaining use.

For me, that use was lacing the body of my sexy classmate Sloan Cradey with a horde of nanobots, and using their technology to record his naked body and control his arousal, dialing it up until he came over and over in his sleep.

I plotted to use my control over his body to train Sloan up for sex with men. To that end, I laced the body of Sloan’s friend Peter Cordille with yet more nanobots, with the ultimate goal of nudging the two from friends all the way to friends with benefits. However, my initial surveillance of Peter revealed him to be the ashamed owner of a certified micropenis, making it impossible for him to effectively top Sloan. Still attached to the idea of getting the two to fuck, I decided to make a slight change of plans.

Before I could put my plan into action, though, I had to figure out how to use my nanobots for effective mind manipulation.

See, getting Sloan to cum after I’d already recorded what his body did in an orgasm was easy, a simple matter of getting the nanobots to recreate his orgasmic body state. The chemistry involved was even universal enough that the exact same process brought Peter to orgasm, and I’d imagine that it’d work on any other guy hosting nanobots too.

The human brain, however, is a much harder organ to control than the human penis. Simple hormone signaling or nerve stimulation wasn’t going to have a reliable effect on an organ with 100 billion neurons and 1000 trillion synapses. Every thought that passes through your brain involves a cascade of neural complexity. Not to mention I’m no neurologist by trade, so figuring out how to use nanobots for mind control would be like fumbling around in the dark.

By all this, I mean to say that my current tech had certain limitations: While I discovered that my nanobots could record and replay short patterns of brain activation, I could only work with the naturally occurring thoughts in Sloan and Peter’s brains. Trying to introduce foreign brainwave patterns would result in something garbled and unreadable until I could somehow invent technology to adapt them to my subject’s minds.

Also, I couldn’t just have the nanobots flip a switch in their brains to make them gay. No one is quite sure where sexuality even lives in the brain, so the thought of simply switching it around was a no go for now.

But don’t let all this technobabble discourage you, readers. This series isn’t going to just end with technical difficulties.

I may not have been able to use the nanobots to make Sloan and Peter gay, but I quickly realized that with sufficient time and training, I could make them want to fuck guys.

After all, with the tools at my disposal, I had everything I needed for some old fashioned Pavlovian conditioning.

The principle was quite simple. Pair an image with a pleasure-causing stimulus enough times and eventually your subject develops a pleasure response to the stimulus alone. What that looked like in practice was this: I had the nanobots that had accumulated in Sloan’s brain record a mental snapshot of his brainwave activity when he looked at Peter’s face. Replaying this snapshot would cause Peter’s face to pop into Sloan’s mind. I did that part at night while he slept, so as not to be too obvious. Every time I put Peter’s face into Sloan’s mind, I’d slide his arousal up to 100, watching as the sexy stud climaxed all over himself in his sleep. Little by little, this would train Sloan’s body to be aroused at the sight of Peter.

Naturally, I ran the same process with Sloan’s face on Peter, watching intently as cum shot out of his micropenis on screen, his mind filled with thoughts of his best friend. At the end of every session, I’d test my progress by having the image of each sexy boy placed in the other’s brain, watching as the arousal slider nudged upward even while set to passive measurement. Little by little, their attraction towards each other grew.

That last bit made me discover a new avenue by which to improve my nanobot network, and after a weekend’s work I’d programmed a new attraction controlling feature into my BotNet app.

Below the word “Attraction” on the sliders tab, I planned to put sliders to individually track and control my subjects’ level of arousal response to any other human being. Of course, there were as of yet only two people in my network, so to start off Sloan’s only attraction slider bore an image of Peter’s face, Peter’s an image of Sloan’s.

For an extra dash of excitement, I decided to test run the attraction slider on each boy concurrently. One night, my tablet’s screen split with Sloan’s naked body on one side and Peter’s on the other, I dialed each boy’s attraction to the other up to 100 and waited. No immediate response from either of them.

Then, simultaneously, I pressed the buttons to transmit Sloan’s face into Peter’s mind and Peter’s face into Sloan’s.

The effect was instantaneous. Each sexy boy’s arousal slider, both set to passively measure the studs’ excitations, began to spontaneously climb. Both boys began to react in unison — stirring in bed, boning up, starting to leak precum, thrashing and moaning in their sleep, and finally thrashing in pleasure as they each orgasmed in the same instant. As they each settled down in the afterglow, their arousal measurements gently settled back to a baseline.

Curious about the strength of this control, I pressed the thought transmission buttons again. Just as before, the two boys stirred, developed erections, moaned, dribbled precum, and ejaculated in unison. I admit the sight was such a turn on that I put them through it ten times, the boys continuing to orgasm on every single one. By the final run, their balls could barely output a single weak, watery spurt of semen.

After the sleeping boys’ sexy show, switching off active control of their attraction made the slider slip back to a higher value then its pre-experimental reading. That meant that though direct mental control had ceased, Sloan and Peter’s bodies were slowly undergoing permanent changes as my classical conditioning taught them to desire their best friend sexually.

Oh, of course I could have simply dialed up their attraction myself and set them loose to go at it like dogs in heat, but I confess I didn’t find that blunt of a solution very arousing. With that lack of finesse, I’d feel like I were shoving two dolls together and and shouting “Now, kiss!” No, what I wanted was to convince Sloan and Peter that fucking had been their deepest desire all along, that their own long buried cravings for cock had been uncovered by their lust for their sexy friend.

Anyway, I also wanted to make a few physical alterations to these boys. I needed after all, to prepare each of them for the physical rigors of buttsex. I programmed the nanobots inside Sloan’s and Peter’s sexy asses to attach to the pain receptors in and around their assholes, altering them to function like pleasure receptors. A few activation tests assured me that anal stimulation would from then on give these sexy boys only pleasure, never discomfort or pain.

What’s more, I could remotely trigger these bots to activate the cluster of pleasure receptors at will. In short, I could send a pulse of utter stimulation to Sloan’s and Peter’s holes whenever I wished. I wanted to encourage the two to explore their anal openings a bit, so one day when they were sat in class I covertly sent a pulse of pleasure to Sloan’s hole, then to Peter’s.

Grinning as I sat in my surveillance point (luckily, it was my free period), I watched as the boys’ eyes widened at the sudden stimulation. Perturbed, I could see the two shift in their seats on screen, no doubt wondering what just came over each of them.

I smiled from ear to ear as I thought about the possibilities this brought about. I’d already employed Pavlov’s work to condition these sexy studs, why not take a page out of Skinner’s book to shape their behavior?

First, I programmed Sloan’s and Peter’s assholes to be sent a pulse of pleasure at random intervals during the day. Before long, they learned that fingering their holes would give them an extra shot of that electric pleasure and took to doing it regularly each time they masturbated. Peter was the first of the two to finger-fuck himself to orgasm without touching his tiny cock. Sloan followed not long after, arching his back as he shoved his thumb inside him to the knuckle, catching the cum that flew from his naked cock in his other hand and slurping it up readily.

I made sure to watch and rewatch the recordings of these sexy studs ejaculating from the sensations of their fingers in their asses as I wanked off to the thought of shoving my cock inside them, one after the other. Alas, my personal involvement would have to wait.

Once I was sure that they both had adequately learned this new behavior, I gradually phased out the spontaneous pulses. Deprived of their reliable daily dose of anal pleasure, Sloan and Peter gradually began fingering themselves even more in private to compensate.

By now, their routine masturbation sessions had become exclusively finger-fuck focused. I drooled at the wealth of viewing material these boys were giving me: Peter spreading his milky-white smooth asscheeks and circling around his hairless pucker with his index finger before slipping it in to the knuckle, Sloan making a fist with one hand, extending a thumb, and lowering the pink hole between his meaty, hairy cheeks down onto the slender digit every night.

And then, devilishly, I tinkered with the programming to make the pleasure response semi-random. That is to say, I made each time Sloan and Peter snuck away to finger themselves akin to a round on a slot machine. Enough times to keep them hooked, their holes would quiver with pleasure at being fingered. Other times, they’d try futilely to get any sensation from their assholes at all.

This was a variable ratio reinforcement schedule, a key principle in operant conditioning. You might think a decrease in rewards would decrease Sloan’s and Peter’s desired behavior, i.e. fingering themselves. To the contrary, this change ramped up the frequency and intensity with which those sexy boys shoved their fingers up their assholes. It led them to move beyond their comfort zone and try it during school hours, sneaking off to the restrooms to try and get themselves off in the stalls.

This variable reinforcement was the principle behind slot machines, Candy Crush, and all manner of diabolically habit-forming devices. A reward schedule like this would have the boys fingering themselves at a higher rate than any other, continuing at it ever more determinedly even without the desired shot of pleasure.

Of course, I’d left in a way to get a guaranteed reward. Sloan and Peter simply had to penetrate themselves with something more considerable than one finger. Sure enough, the boys quickly got used to using two, then three at a time. Once they’d acclimated to bigger penetrations, I phased out the rewards for single fingers entirely and shifted multiple fingers to variable reinforcement.

I was thrilled when the boys began repurposing household objects to faciliate their self-pleasuring. Sloan used the ovoid grip of a hairbrush, easing it into his sensitive hole as he held the end with the bristles. Peter favored a slender pilfered candlestick, one hand on the base as he pushed it deep into his entrance. The two were quick studies when it came to learning what I expected of them. I often pleasured myself to the sight of Peter on all fours with a candlestick up his sexy ass and his hard little micropenis shooting ropes of semen, or Sloan his back with his hairy muscular legs in the air, shoving the handle of his hairbrush all the way in as his cock showered cum on his chest and stomach. I often climaxed to the idea that as Sloan and Peter fucked themselves with inanimate objects, they each envisioned the other plugging away at their assholes.

I could successfully teach the boys to explore anal pleasure using operant conditioning, and train their bodies to respond to each other with arousal using classical conditioning. Still, I needed to confront their mental resistance to fucking men, gradually change their thought patterns, and shape their minds to my desires. And for that, I used hypnopedia.

For those of you who never read Brave New World, hypnopedia or sleep-learning consists of transmitting simple repeated information in the phase of sleep when the mind is most receptive and suggestible. Since I already had thousands of nanobots pervading the sexy studs’ inner ears, info transmission was as simple as recording my own voice whispering the desired message, then having the aural nanobots loop and replay my message straight into their eardrums, hundreds of times a night.

For Sloan I started with the words “I want Peter. I want to fuck Peter. I really want to fuck Peter, badly.” Those were played 300 times per night as Sloan slept. Gradually, I worked in “I love to touch my ass. Untouched my ass feels so empty. It feels so good to shove things up my asshole.” This message was played an additional 300 times each night. I’d occasionally reinforce each message with a hit of arousal to his cock or a burst of pleasure in his ass.

For Peter, things went similarly. The only difference was that I knew Peter’s adorable dicklet, smooth sexy ass, and twinky physique meant he was destined to bottom exclusively. I tailored the messages he was given to reflect that. “I want Sloan. I want to get fucked by Sloan. I really want Sloan to fuck me hard.” That was played 300 times per night at first, then I added “I love to put things inside my ass. My ass feels uncomfortable without something inside it. It feels good when something fucks my asshole.” 300 times a night on top of the first. With Peter, the reinforcement I gave was strictly anal pleasure.

Then there was the matter of exhibitionism. I wanted them to feel a desire to be naked as much as possible, to get off on exposing their sexy bodies. To that end, I gave them each another hypnopedic routine: “I love being naked. Clothes make me uncomfortable. I won’t wear any more than I absolutely need to. I don’t care who sees.”

I knew Sloan, who had no obvious body image issues, would be a more receptive target for this messaging. For Peter, who struggled with the shame of his tiny cock so much that switching to exclusively anal masturbation seemed to be a great relief, I added an additional passage. “I’m proud of my cock. Its size makes me exceptional. I wouldn’t want a bigger dick. This is who I was meant to be. I want everyone to know about it.”

Aldous Huxley wrote that hypnopedia was like a slow drip of wax that gradually envelops the brain, changes its shape, and covers up its original form. After seeing the effect on Sloan and Peter, I’d have to agree with him.

In a few short weeks, these suggestions started to affect the sexy boys’ behavior. Sure enough, Sloan and Peter began to tug uncomfortably at their school uniforms throughout the day. When they got to the privacy of their bedrooms the sexy studs would waste no time in disrobing completely, often taking the opportunity to slip something inside their quivering assholes. I felt utter delight when, on the same night, I heard the words “Oh, Sloan…” pass from Peter’s lips as he pleasured himself, and “Oh, Peter…” from Sloan’s, in his own room miles away


	6. Fun With Sliders 6: Fun With Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to these sexy studs, some locker rooms showers provide an opportunity for some sexy fun.

_Feedback and comments are always appreciated on stories of any age_

_If you enjoy my writing and want to see more, consider becoming a patron[here](https://www.patreon.com/avoyeurfan) so that I can create more high quality stories on a regular basis. _

* * *

What convinced me that these studs were ready to fuck came as a stunning surprise. It happened at the end of an after-school Presidential Fitness test that the whole school had to take part in. See, the boys’ locker room had showers installed across from the row of lockers, but no one was actually expected to use them. Operational but long out of use, the showers went neglected and unmaintained, and a row of curtains that used to hang in front of them for privacy had long since been torn down.

Sloan, well trained boy that he was, surprised even me when glancing Peter’s way, he whipped his boxers off, grabbed a bar of soap, slung a towel over his shoulder, and headed off in the direction of the showers. Glances turned his way as he passed. “Hey Sloan,” a boy named Tyler said as the sexy stud tossed his towel onto the otherwise unadorned shower curtain rod, “You know those showers are old and nasty.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sloan said, “But my family’s got a formal thing this evening. I don’t wanna show up all gross and this is my only chance to clean up before then.”

With that, Sloan switched his chosen shower on. Every eye in the locker room turned towards the sound of hissing water. These showers weren’t attached to the wall, but were mounted on free standing posts in groups of six. Sloan had chosen a shower head on the far side of the post, so as he faced into the spray he gave the whole room a full-frontal eyeful.

Most people tried not to look at Sloan’s hairy sexy body too much. I looked away content in the knowledge that I could replay this moment at my leisure later. Peter though, I could tell was having a hard time fighting his urges. He kept stealing furtive glances towards Sloan’s naked body and the steaming water dripping from his bushy pubes. It was apparent that he was fighting any outward signs of arousal.

Then to my increasing delight, Peter draped a towel around his waist and lowered his own boxers. He shut his eyes for a few moments, dueling desires competing inside him, then took a deep breath, unwrapped his towel, and slung it over his shoulder as he walked to the showers.

“I’ve got a… formal thing too,” Peter said as he walked by.

Since the neglected showers took up one wall of the boys’ locker room, Peter could have snuck to the shower nearest to the corner where he changed, passing barely anyone on the way. Instead, he walked uncovered to the showers the long way, passing nearly every boy’s locker as he went. Glances turned his way as he passed, and soon there came the sound of whispers and soft snickering from boys he’d walked by. The knowledge of Peter’s unhung status was quickly making its way around the room. Nobody would say anything to his face, though. You never wanted to admit you’d been looking at another boy’s cock.

Unfazed, Peter walked up to the place where Sloan stood showering and tossed his towel on the empty curtain rod next to Sloan’s.

A wall full of showers, and Peter still picked the shower head adjacent to Sloan’s. Sloan was secretly fighting his own arousal at the sight of his best friend’s nude approach, and stepped back to accommodate.

“Hey, Peter,” said the first sexy boy as the second stepped in close next to him.

“Hey, Sloan,” said Peter as he took in the sight of the steaming water cascading down Sloan’s hairy torso, then switched on his own shower and leaned back to let the hot water run down his hairless front.

Sloan and Peter both stood completely nude and exposed in view of every boy in the school. The narrow shower post between the two provided no cover at all. Many boys tried to pay no attention, but I saw a few who might have been trying to fight their own arousal. Sloan and Peter certainly seemed to be trying their hardest not to bone up in plain sight of each other and everyone else.

The sexy boys traded furtive glances at each other’s cock and ass. Then, in the most perfect moment of the whole afternoon, Peter asked Sloan “Could I borrow your bar of soap?”

Sloan, using the soap to covertly rub his cock and ass, said “Oh, sure.”

Accidentally gripping the bar of soap too hard as he reached to hand it to Peter, Sloan fumbled the bar as it slipped out of his grasp and slid into the corner.

“Sorry, my bad,” he said stepping away to retrieve, it.

“Oh no, let me,” Peter said stepping away at the same time.

The two boys bent over to grab the soap in unison, and as their hands met on the slippery bar I could tell it was like a jolt of electricity had passed through them. Had it not been for their audience, they might have started fucking right there.

The best part was the sight of Sloan and Peter’s sexy ass cheeks parting as they bent over. Exposed in the steamy air, their contrasting holes quivered and puckered at their hands’ contact.

Standing back up, trying to play it cool, Peter thanked Sloan for the soap and began sliding the bar between his round hairless ass cheeks.

That afternoon dispelled in me any doubt that the time was ripe to begin the next phase of my master plan. In the next few days, as I stroked myself off repeatedly to the footage of Sloan and Peter showering together, I began to make some final preparations for my plot to hook these boys up.

Oh yes, this was going to be sexy as hell.


	7. Fun With Sliders 7: Fun With Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to these sexy best friends, I’ve decided it’s time for them to finally fuck!

_Feedback and comments are always appreciated on stories of any age_

_If you enjoy my writing and want to see more, consider becoming a patron[here](https://www.patreon.com/avoyeurfan) so that I can create more high quality stories on a regular basis._

* * *

When you use the power of your army of invisible nanobots to manipulate two sexy studs, it’s all got to lead somewhere, right?

The studs in question were my two hot classmates, best friends Sloan Cradey and Peter Cordille. I’d infiltrated first Sloan’s, then Peter’s body with my specially designed nanobots. I used these nanobots to control their arousal and train them to lust for each other. After my training led the two to take a delightful sexually charged public shower in front of every boy in school, I was satisfied that Sloan and Peter were ready to fuck.

Oh, and as I’d been training these sexy studs’ bodies and shaping their minds, I kept on making little updates to the nanobots inside them. With my genius, it was easy as pie to tinker with and improve my creation. You see, as my nanobots’ array of abilities expanded they became a source of ever greater power to the one who controlled them — that would be me.

For example, I’d certainly fantasized about using my technology to give my subjects a bit of arousing body enhancement. Growing muscles and cocks, shrinking muscles and cocks, that sort of thing. To that end, I programmed in the capability for the nanobots to control a body’s metabolism and regulate cellular growth and division. That opened the door to all manner of enticing bodily enhancements. And if I felt particularly naughty, this update always left me the option of stealing someone’s muscles and cock size away…

I didn’t want to go overboard with that just yet, though. Sloan and Peter were already so sexy… I’d save the most diabolical changes for someone in the future who really pissed me off.

What I did do was use my nanobots to gradually cut the body fat from Sloan’s and Peter’s torsos. They’d already had nice bodies, but this really made these sexy boys develop nice developed pecs and rippling abs. And that excess fat? I transferred it into their asses, to make their sexy butts even more prominent. I didn’t go overboard or make them huge and flabby, just gave their butts a little extra bubble until I heard gossiping in the halls about how well Sloan and Peter filled out their tight jeans. Of course, the changes were gradual enough that Sloan and Peter would probably think it was all due to their diet or exercise regimen.

Oh, and one more thing. I wanted these studs to be open to barebacking with no qualms down the line, so I made a change I figured would do some good in the world. I trained my network of nanobots to identify and eliminate a catalog of every STD known to man. In no time at all, Sloan and Peter were given immune systems supercharged by a technological vaccination.

With this improvement in place, the two could take all manner of raw loads up the ass with no fear. In fact, if they ever had sex with someone who tested positive for say, HIV, they’d not only have zero chance of contracting the virus themselves, they’d even transmit nanobots through sex and cure whoever’d fucked them!

Of course, since I’d just covertly invented a cure for the worldwide AIDS pandemic with my genius technology, I felt entitled to use it for a little personal gratification. I can tell you’re getting a bit impatient too. You’re probably waiting for me to deliver the promise of this part’s title, aren’t you? Well then, let me cut to the chase.

To lead my pawns to the start of their game, I left one last hypnopedic message for Sloan and Peter. “I want to go to the photography lab at lunch. I will go to the photography lab at lunch. I will be at the photography lab during lunch.” These words played softly in their ears, invading their minds all night as they slept. The next day at noon sharp, just as planned, Sloan and Peter ran into each other just outside the school’s secluded and disused photo lab.

“Hey, Peter. What brings you here?” Sloan said as he spotted his best friend.

“Oh hey, Sloan. Uh, I was just finding somewhere quiet to study for the math test tomorrow.”

“Great, me too. Why don’t we study together?”

I laced my fingers and grinned. Sloan and Peter accepted the thoughts that I implanted as their own. They’d even come up with justifications for the actions they took under my influence.

I was sat somewhere nice and isolated, monitoring the feed from the boys’ eyes and ears on my tablet. Having worked so hard for this, I was ready to savor the sensual fruits of my labor.

I glanced down at the sliders displaying the arousal and attraction of these two sexy studs. I’d done so much playing around with these sliders, but for what was about to transpire I’d left every one on passive measurement. I wanted the assurance that these boys were going to fuck and believe it had been their own idea all along.

Sloan and Peter both grinned sheepishly as they stepped into the old photo lab. Since the school had cut its photography program, the room had just sort of fallen into disuse. The tables were strewn with old digital cameras that no one had bothered to clear away.

Once Sloan and Peter had stepped inside, an awkward silence hung in the room. There was no math test tomorrow. I knew it, and they surely must have known as well.

I grinned down at the readings on the sexy boys’ sliders. Weeks of my conditioning had slowly increased their mutual attraction as they were made to cum in their sleep over and over at the thought of each other.

Their attraction level was now up to around fifty, enough to develop a boner. Avoiding lingering eye contact, Sloan and Peter managed to keep their arousal levels to around thirty each. I could see from the high quality live nude renders before me that they were each flying at about half mast.

“Hey…” Sloan said, trying to break the silence, “You think the AC might be busted in here? It feels a little warm.”

“Yeah, now that you mention it I feel it too.”

Bullshit, the air conditioning worked fine.

“Hey, Peter? Mind if I take my shirt off to cool down?”

I gave a little chuckle as I saw Peter’s arousal slider leap up to forty five at the remark.

“Oh, sure. It’s just us guys in here. I might take mine off too.”

Now Sloan’s arousal jumped.

The two boys each shrugged off their shirts and sat for a while in silence. The photo lab was at standard room temperature, but I could see perspiration begin to form on their brows. Each stud tried not to be caught drinking in the sight of the other’s bare chest.

Okay, it was time for me to play my hand. I wanted to see some hot sex, not two awkward teenagers unable to tell each other how they felt, and by god I was going to get what I wanted! But I wasn’t going to leap straight to mind control. I had a much easier solution at hand. All it took was the press of a button.

Sloan and Peter nearly jumped out of their skin at the low buzzing that started from a half-open desk drawer in the middle of the room. Their attention drawn, the shirtless boys crept over to investigate. Sloan took hold of the drawer’s handle and pulled it the rest of the way open.

I watched as the sexy boys’ eyes opened wide at the sight of the things inside. The buzzing came from a slender white vibrator the size of a toothbrush. Elsewhere in the drawer sat an open jar of lube, and in the far corner lay an eight inch long, veiny black dildo.

I savored Sloan’s and Peter’s faces of uncomfortable confusion as they tried to process what they saw. They’d obviously been trying to deny anything sexual about being shirtless together in this secluded room, but the sight of these sex toys made it all the harder to avoid thinking about their lust.

By now, Sloan and Peter were both sporting full on erections. I watched as Sloan hurriedly sat down, trying to conceal his own boner beneath the table. Peter, thanks to his tiny cock, had no noticeable bulge to need to hide.

“Who do you think left this here? Haha, can you even imagine…?” It was Peter who broke the silence, trying to play the whole thing off as a joke.

“Haha, I know, right?”

Let me tell you, I’m certainly glad I never got caught slipping those toys into the lab for these two.

Despite their feigned attitudes of boyish diffidence, I saw full well the desire in their eyes. Sloan and Peter by now had long been nightly shoving things up their assholes to masturbate thanks to my training. Zooming in on their nude 3D renders, I could see these boys’ puckers visibly twitching and quivering with need.

“Hey,” Peter tried to say casually as he pointed to the dildo, “How much would you bet me that I can’t fit this thing in my ass?”

“Huh?!” said Sloan as I watched his arousal jolt upwards yet again.

“I mean it’s not like I want to or anything. Just, how much would you bet me that I can’t?”

“Oh, um…” Sloan tried to quiet the thoughts racing in his head as he figured out a good answer. “How about…” Trying to maintain the illusion of ‘no homo’ that stood between them, Sloan said “I’ll bet you ten dollars you can’t take that thing. If you can’t I win ten dollars. If I lose, not that I will, I’ll take it up my own ass as punishment.”

“Deal,” said Peter, attempting to maintain his facade of nonchalance. He tentatively reached into the drawer and took the black, veiny dildo in hand.

The dildo had a suction cup on one end, so Peter stuck it to the tabletop facing straight up. He started to clamber onto the table itself.

“Wait, why don’t we shake on it?”

Sloan extended his hand. Peter tentatively reached out to take it. I smirked at the sight of their arousal sliders nudging upwards at the touch. Like when their hands met in the shower, a jolt of electricity seemed to invisibly pass between them as they shook on it.

Now Peter crouched on the broad table. Eyeing the sizable dildo, he slowly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Sloan sat watching, trying not to be too overt in his overwhelming arousal.

Eyeing the jar of lube, Peter sunk two fingers into it and smeared them on the dildo’s bulbous head. For show, he wiped his fingers on the shaft thoroughly, like he was trying to wipe off something particularly nasty. He lowered the backside of his pants, leaving the front up to conceal just how hard his little cock was. After a moment’s consideration he swiped up two more fingers’ worth of lube and rubbed them into his asshole to ease the coming entry.

Now it was time. Squatting above the big black facsimile of a cock, his hungry asshole perched directly above the dildo’s thick head, Peter began to lower himself down. I watched him go as I kept my other eye on Sloan’s hard cock quietly leaking precum into his boxers.

Peter furrowed his brow as he felt his asshole stretch. For all his bluster, this was surely the biggest thing Peter had ever tried to fit up his ass. Little by little, his lubed asshole opened wider and accepted more and more of the rubbery intruder.

And then, everything happened at once. The dildo’s head slipped all the way inside Peter with a barely audible pop. This action triggered the nanobots regulating sensation in Peter’s asshole to sent a jolt of pure pleasure up to his brain. Peter, struggling not to lose his balance at the feeling, let out an involuntary whimper of delight. When this whimper reached Sloan’s ears, the dam of his inhibitions burst under the weight of his arousal at this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

In one fluid motion Sloan stood up, climbed on the table, wrapped his arms around Peter and kissed him on the lips.

The shock of this embrace caused Peter to lose his balance. With no time for his asshole to adjust, Peter slid down on the dildo until it was buried inside him to the hilt. To a normal person this would be oh so painful, but Peter’s asshole had been rewired to turn all pain into pleasure.

Peter let out a scream of utter delight, but the sound was buried by Sloan covering Peter’s mouth with his own, their tongues dancing together between them.

All this had spiked Sloan’s arousal up to around seventy, Peter’s to eighty-five. I began stroking my cock to the sight of these two sexy studs finally discovering their true purpose in life.

Taking his mouth off Peter’s for a moment, Sloan took hold of his best friend’s half-lowered waistband and began to tug it down. In one swift motion Sloan pulled Peter’s pants and underwear off his feet, taking his shoes and socks along in the process and leaving his sexy best friend without a stitch of clothing on.

Peter’s diminutive but rock hard and dripping erection sprung up into plain view as he was exposed. Peter’s breath caught as his friend saw the true extent of his underdevelopment, then moaned in delight as Sloan took hold of his tiny penis with a thumb and forefinger and stroked vigorously.

“The door… Should we…” It was difficult for Peter to form words in his pleasure, but Sloan got the message as he glanced at the room’s unlocked door and uncovered window.

“No time… I need you… Right now…” Sloan said roughly nibbling on Peter’s soft neck as he took his friend’s soft white ass cheeks in hand and roughly lifted him off the dildo. The veiny shaft slid out of Peter’s gaping pucker with an audible pop.

Good, I thought. Sloan and Peter still had the exhibitionist desires I’d trained into them. Not even the thought of their possible exposure could deter them from their desire to fuck. For the whole time they went at it, these studs were exposed in plain view through the photo lab’s window. It’s a good thing no one ever passed by this disused room – I’d hate to have this fantastic show be interrupted.

As the sexy boys kissed ever more vigorously, Peter pressed their bare torsos together. He wanted to feel every dark blond hair dusting Sloan’s chest and stomach as they tickled his hardening nipples and rubbed into his hairless chest. Peter ground his three inch hard cock into the prominent bulge in Sloan’s pants. His empty ass itched for something to fill it.

“Let me suck you…” Peter whispered into Sloan’s ear.

Sloan, feeling incredibly stifled in his tight pants, couldn’t comply fast enough. He barely had time to get unbuckled and unzipped before Peter roughly dragged his pants and underwear down to his knees. Sloan’s hard and leaking cock sprung up from his lowered waistband and slapped Peter on the chin. Peter took hold of his friend’s cock and gazed with desire at it for only a second. Then, in an impressive feat for a first timer, Peter opened wide and swallowed all of Sloan’s cock down to the root.

Sloan let out a long, low moan as he felt his best friend’s nose buried in his bushy pubes, Peter’s chin tickling his balls, Peter’s throat massaging his hard cock. Sloan put one hand roughly on the back of his friend’s head as Peter began to vigorously bob it up and down on Sloan’s erection. Peter tasted the salty flavor of Sloan’s precum as it dribbled from the tip of the sexy stud’s cock. To Peter, it tasted indescribably delicious.

Peter was now at eighty-eight arousal, Sloan at eighty-two. Mesmerized as I was at this sexy display, I kept track of their shifting sliders, wanting to see when Sloan and Peter were most likely to cum.

Wrapped up in the sensations of Peter’s mouth and throat on his cock, Sloan yelped at the feeling of something rubbing his ass. Peter had reached into the drawer and grabbed the small, still buzzing vibrator, running it up and down Sloan’s hairy crack, teasing his hole. Sloan let out a long sigh of anticipation at the feeling.

“More… Please.. Oh, Peter…”

Sloan felt two of Peter’s fingers, still slippery with lube, play around his entrance. Slipping them inside, Peter greased Sloan’s puckered asshole to prepare him for the vibrator. All the while, Peter continued to slurp hungrily at his best friend’s hard cock.

Sloan shuddered with delight at the feeling of the slender vibrating device sliding into him. He’d never tried anal stimulation quite like this before, and when the vibrator glided over his prostate Sloan gasped as his cock shot a spurt of precum straight down Peter’s eager throat.

All these sensations were too much for Sloan to take. Peter’s tongue gliding over the underside of his cock, the vibrator rubbing the most sensitive spot in his ass, and now Peter was reaching up to his hairy chest to play with his sensitive, hardening nipples.

It was clear to see an orgasm was building inside Sloan. His arousal slider crept up to ninety, ninety-three, ninety-seven, and…

Just before he could reach one hundred, I switched Sloan’s arousal to active control and left it suspended at ninety-nine. I wanted to let these two cum in unison, and even more than that I wanted to work myself up to a climax before I let the two of them shoot their load.

Stuck on the verge of an orgasm he couldn’t reach, Sloan found it difficult to form any words. He mustered his willpower to say something before Peter sent him over the edge.

“Wait… Please…”

Hearing those words, Peter slowly removed the vibrator from Sloan’s ass and spat out his friend’s cock.

“What’s wrong?”

Trying to catch his breath, Sloan said “You won the bet. Now I should do what I promised.”

Shuffling the rest of his clothes off his feet, Sloan swiped more lube from the open jar and shoved his slippery coated fingers up his hairy ass.

Looking toward the big dildo, still facing up and suction cupped to the tabletop, Sloan said “I ought to ride that thing, too.”

Excited the sound of Sloan’s words, Peter held his best friend under the arms as Sloan lowered his hairy asshole down to meet the dildo. After being loosened with the vibrator, Sloan’s lubed up asshole stretched to accommodate the dildo with hardly any trouble at all. The sexy hairy stud sighed in pleasure as the thick veiny shaft slid all the way inside him.

The dildo buried in his ass to the hilt, Sloan beckoned his best friend to stand up beside him. Peter did as he was told, slowly getting to his feet on the flat table top. This brought Peter’s crotch up to eye level with Sloan as he squatted on the dildo. Lusting to repay his friend’s earlier favor, Sloan opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out to glide over Peter’s short, shuddering little shaft.

Peter moaned uncontrollably as Sloan took his tiny cock and balls into his mouth, sucking vigorously. Though Peter’s erection wasn’t big enough to reach the back of Sloan’s throat, the soft surface of his best friend’s tongue was dragging across every square inch of Peter’s dripping penis.

Now it was Peter’s turn to be overstimulated. Sloan’s slippery fingers ran along his hairless crack, then slipped inside his eager hole. Sloan’s other hand reached up and began to paw at Peter’s smooth chest and hardening nipples. It was all nearly too much for Peter to take.

Of course, I saw Peter’s impending orgasm on screen and deftly switched his arousal to active control, leaving him suspended at ninety-nine just like Sloan. The twinky stud moaned, bucked his hips, and dribbled gush after gush of precum, but he wouldn’t make it over the edge until I let him.

Catching his breath amid his intense arousal, Peter breathlessly wheezed “Oh, Sloan… Oh fuck me, Sloan… Oh please, please Sloan… I want you to fuck me…”

Pulling his mouth off his best friend’s genitals, Sloan wordlessly gestured to his own hard cock, standing straight at attention above his fuzzy balls and stuffed ass. Without another word, Peter spun around and lowered himself down, spreading his ass cheeks apart as guided his hole down onto Sloan’s throbbing shaft.

I had to fight not to cum myself as I saw Sloan’s hard cock slip inside Peter’s eager ass. Their arousals couldn’t go any higher without triggering an orgasm, but as I watched the screen Sloan and Peter’s mutual attraction, still set to passive measurement, slipped ever higher as they fucked away. It had long since crossed sixty, and now their attraction was closing in on seventy. I moaned as I thought of the fact that even now, permanent changes were well in progress in the sexy studs.

Sloan gripped Peter’s thighs and spread them wide as the hairless boy raised and lowered himself on his hairy friend’s hard cock. Peter’s dripping micropenis bobbed and swayed as Peter slammed his ass up and down in time with Sloan’s hard thrusts. Every deep dicking felt like heaven to them both.

Torrents of precum ran down Peter’s hard cock, dripping from his balls to form an expanding puddle on the tabletop. Sloan moaned as he felt his own seeping precum lubricate Peter’s velvety passage.

The two sexy studs moaned so loudly as they rutted blissfully that they could hardly be expected to hear the quiet, steady sound of shutter clicks from all the cameras that surrounded them.

Oh yes, I hadn’t picked the photo lab for nothing. I was oh so turned on at the sight of Sloan and Peter and the thought of their impending exposure.

As my rigged cameras snapped away, high quality photos and videos of the naked and fucking studs were captured from every angle. The best of these were sent straight to my personal device, tagged with “Sloan Cradey and Peter Cordille, Class of 2019”.

Sloan and Peter went on moaning loudly, completely unaware of just how many ways they were being watched. Sloan slid himself up and down on the thick rubbery dildo as he thrust his hips to feed Peter’s hungry ass ever more of his cock. They fucked on and on, as hard as they could, trying in vain to clear that last hurdle to orgasming. I felt myself approaching climax, and when I was sure that one more good squeeze would bring me over the edge, I slid the boys’ arousals up to one hundred just as I came!

Sloan and Peter convulsed with unimaginable pleasure as their orgasms took them over. As Peter yelled in delight, his tiny cock gave a lurch and shot a rope of semen that cleared the table’s edge and splattered on the floor. Sloan’s face contorted in soundless intensity as he dug deep into Peter’s ass and climaxed hard. The volume of semen Sloan pumped inside Peter was clear when a few spurts of spunk gushed from his hairless asshole and seeped into Sloan’s pubes, the rest of Peter’s ass filled to utter capacity.

All the while, my cameras went on recording. I smiled as I peeked at the ones that had already been uploaded to my tablet: Peter squatting down on the dildo, Sloan kissing Peter roughly, each sexy boy yanking the other’s clothes off. It was undeniable that the two studs had fucked of their own volition, and nobody would suspect my involvement.

More pictures and video clips came through every second: Peter fiercely swallowing Sloan’s hard cock, the vibrator circling Sloan’s hole and plunging inside, Sloan running his tongue up Peter’s three inch rock hard shaft while squatting down on the thick black dildo. Finally came the images of the two fucking gloriously. Peter’s legs were spread wide and his hard little cock throbbed in the center of the shot, right above the Sloan’s cock plunging in and out of Peter’s ass, right above the dildo shoved up Sloan’s own entrance.

I smirked at the money shots of the two cumming in unison. The cameras had caught them with a rope of Peter’s newly shot cum frozen in mid air. Another shot came through showing a close up of Peter’s asshole, spurting cum flowing down Sloan’s shaft and soaking his pubes.

Oh yes, this moment would last a lifetime.

Suddenly I realized that I’d forgotten to switch these boys’ arousal sliders back down. I’d left them at one hundred! Sloan and Peter had been orgasming continuously together for at least two minutes!

Quickly, I set their arousal back to passive measurement and let the two sexy studs settle into a blissful afterglow.

Sloan and Peter lay there panting for a while, covered in each other’s cum as well as their own. Spent from their massive orgasm, neither had the strength to lift Peter off of Sloan’s softening cock, nor to lift Sloan off the dildo still lodged firmly up his ass. Slowly but surely, the two caught their breath.

“Does this mean we’re—“ Peter began to ask.

“Whatever we want to be, Peter…” Sloan said slowly, interrupting him, “Whatever we want to be…”

Peter pulled himself up off of Sloan’s softening cock. A rivulet of Sloan’s cum seeped from Peter’s hole and ran down his leg as Sloan’s cock popped out of him.

Peter’s thoughts were swirling with what this hookup might mean about Sloan, about him. He hopped down from the table, grabbed his boxers from the crumpled heap they lay in with his pants, and prepared to slip them back on.

“Hey!” Peter yelled as Sloan snatched the boxers out of his grip. With a mischievous smile, Sloan rubbed Peter’s boxers all over his crotch, rubbing his cum and the scent of his cock deep into the fabric. He handed Peter back his underwear with a sly wink.

With wordless understanding, Peter took the boxers from Sloan, brought them to his face, and took a big sniff. His little cock practically hardening again at the scent, Peter grabbed Sloan’s own boxers and rubbed them all over himself, soaking up the cum that covered his chest, stomach, and crotch. Peter handed the cum-soaked fabric back to Sloan, who took a big whiff himself.

Then, the two sexy studs each slipped their underwear back on and let their own scent mix with the scent of their very best friend.

The two got dressed the rest of the way in uneventful silence. Peter was lacing up his shoes when Sloan, passing by, slipped him another kiss on the lips with tongue and everything.

“See you around, Pete.” Sloan said as he walked out the door and waved goodbye.

Peter smiled, no doubt still feeling the warmth of his best friend’s cum deep inside his asshole, and quietly followed Sloan out of the room.

Marvelous, I thought to myself as I rewound my 3D nude renders of the sexy boys back to the start of the whole sultry scene. Now Sloan and Peter had truly become hooked on cock, and unbeknownst to either of them their passionate first fuck had been recorded from start to finish. Every inch of their bodies from every angle was mine forever to pore over, enjoy, and — dare I say — masturbate to whenever I wished. And I doubted Sloan and Peter would ever find that out!

I set the recording of Peter and Sloan to replay their entire fuck session from start to finish on screen.

So everything had gone according to plan, I thought to myself as I watched the boys fuck yet again. There remained just one thing left to add to this equation, one more thing to make my nanobot network — with myself at the center controlling it all — complete.

That one thing? Everyone else. Every. Last. One.

Oh yes, this was going to be the hottest thing ever.


	8. Fun With Sliders 8: Fun With Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to these sexy studs, they’re about to become my patient zeros and transmit mind-controlling nanobots to the whole school. Then, it’s time for me to make my involvement a little more personal.

_Feedback and comments are always appreciated on stories of any age_

_If you enjoy my writing and want to see more, consider becoming a patron[here](https://www.patreon.com/avoyeurfan) so that I can create more high quality stories on a regular basis._

* * *

So last time you heard from me, I’d finally pulled off my master plan. I’d infiltrated the bodies of the sexy best friends Sloan Cradey and Peter Cordille with millions of my undetectable nanobots. Using this technology, I took control of their arousal, manipulated their minds and trained their bodies to desire men and get off on their own exposure.

It had all come to a spectacular climax when I led the sexy studs to strip down and passionately fuck each other in the school’s photo lab, all while sending secret, high-quality film of their enthusiastic tryst straight to my personal device.

But while that afternoon was the culmination of weeks of my hard work, it was by no means the end of this story. Getting Sloan and Peter to fuck was sexy as hell, but I had grander ambitions for my technology.

Which leads me to this question:

When you have the power of an invisible network of nanobots at your fingertips, can you really keep that power confined to one or two people?

Long story short, I couldn’t. I’d been focusing so hard on training up Sloan and Peter that one day, when a third host showed up in my BotNet app, my jaw dropped. I hadn’t been flicking any more crystallized nanobot “salt grains” into anyone’s drink since Peter, so it was a mystery to me just how this person had contracted my nanobots.

Oh sure, I’d known that nanobots could be transmitted through sex ever since they first showed up in Sloan’s semen. The thing was, if Sloan or Peter had fucked anyone else since being laced with the nanobots I’d have been nearly the first to know. Even if it happened while I wasn’t paying attention, my 24 hour video and audio feeds would make that kind of thing quite easy to uncover.

But I digress. The third person to show up in my nanobot network was a random girl whose name is unimportant. Neither Sloan nor Peter had had any sexual contact with her whatsoever, as far as I could tell. They’d both been far too drained from my nightly experimentation on their arousal to have sex with anyone but each other, actually. Plus I imagine Peter’s micropenis is something he’d want to hide from most girls.

Anyway, this one girl got nanobots and I didn’t know how. Maybe it happened when she drank from the water fountain after Peter. Maybe it happened when Sloan sneezed without covering his mouth, not realizing that she was walking by. The point is, the girl made me realize that nanobots could spread faster than I anticipated.

I’d programmed my nanobots to harmlessly dissolve when they weren’t at body temperature, and that seemed to cut down on nanobot contagion nicely. If the transmission period was brief enough, though — a sip, a sneeze — then I guess the expelled nanobots could survive just long enough to propagate in a new host.

Of course, I couldn’t care in the slightest when it came to seeing any renderings of this girl, and I was uninterested in conducting experiments on nanobot-induced female arousal. I figured the only interesting thing about this girl acquiring nanobots was that if she had them, she could serve as a vector of transmission, expanding the spread of my technology even further.

You could say that my nanobot network expanding to three people was a tipping point of sorts. The girl transmitted the nanobots to her boyfriend (three guesses how, and the first two don’t count) and then the network stood at four. When the couple broke up and found new partners there were soon six hosts for my nanobots. This being a high school where sweethearts never last, soon the nanobots were being passed from one person to another to another to yet another in an ever-expanding daisy chain of sexually transmitted technology.

In just a month fifty-three percent of the student body had been drawn into my network (some prolific sleepers-around really helped with that). I’ll admit I was unnerved when my nanobots first began spreading uncontrollably. Then I figured out that it really meant nothing but upsides for me.

First off, I’d already made myself immune to any potential transmission of normal nanobots by lacing my own body with a special, untransmissible Master type of nanobots. Secondly, as more and more people became hosts for my nanobots my own personal network of influence and power grew ever wider. And finally, my nanobots were built without the capacity to do anyone any serious bodily harm, so I needn’t feel any guilt for the innocent people hosting them.

In fact, beyond just being harmless, acting as a host for my nanobots would actively improve someone’s health. After an update I’d implemented when my subjects were limited to Sloan and Peter, my nanobots could recognize and eliminate every STD known to man. Once I realized just what spreading this technology could do, there was no excuse for me to do anything but work hard to spread it as fast as possible.

Thanks to my genius, it was easy to make my nanobots even more contagious. First I tweaked their self-destruct sequence so they could survive for just a little longer outside a host body. Then, I reprogrammed their proliferation programs so that excess nanobots in a host body would accumulate in their sweat, saliva, or shed skin, adding new vectors for transmission. For extra measure, I altered their infiltration protocol to make my nanobots transmissible through contact with exposed skin, no direct ingestion needed. By the time I was done, my nanobots were spreading at a higher rate than the most contagious diseases known to man.

Not that nanobots counted as a disease, of course. In fact, given how drastically they improved their hosts’ health, my nanobots had the potential to be a mass cure for disease the likes of which the world had never seen. My technology could wipe out any and all sexually transmitted infections and leave the human race happier and healthier than ever before.

You’re welcome, World Health Organization.

But what I mean to get at with all this is that after using my invention to immeasurably benefit humankind, I felt entitled to use it in turn for some personal gratification.

Having my nanobots lurking inside everyone in the school came with some obvious perks. For one thing, it meant I could have live nude renderings of all the hottest boys in school beamed directly to my tablet screen from the comfort of home. Sloan and Peter had been a nice start, but I’d begun to crave a bit more variety in my own masturbation fodder.

Oh, it was such a power high to be able to pick out any boy I passed in the halls and summon him up on screen in private, stripped down naked with his cock and ass out for me to ogle to my heart’s delight. On top of that, I knew I could make him bone up, start to leak precum, and even cum in his pants with a gesture as easy as dragging a slider across a screen! And what a treasure to get to admire true sexiness in oh so many forms as I beheld my classmates’ cornucopia of cocks!

There on screen at the press of a button were Charlie Rhodes’s penis (six inches erect but skinny as a pencil), Jake Englund’s dick (topping a pair of massive, fuzzy, low hanging balls), and Jacob Hick’s cock (dark and veiny, with a cocoa-colored head that pulsed visibly when he got hard).

Other nights I’d wank to Matt Alpine’s rod (nestled in thick black pubes so bushy they practically concealed it), Mike Newmar’s schlong (a five-inch softy he wasn’t shy to reveal in the locker room), and Emory Speare’s wiener (amid clean-shaven pubic hair and rivaling Peter’s for smallest in the school).

Still other times I’d get off to Ray Zhang’s wang (impressively long but topping teeny-tiny balls) Grant Gilly’s willy (with an uncut foreskin so lengthy it covered his glans even when erect), and Jack Pearson’s peter (thickest in the school but tragically short).

I don’t mean for all these cocks to distract from other activities of mine. Namely, I decided that the behavioral therapy I’d used to teach Sloan and Peter to explore the joys of anal stimulation was a valuable service I ought to provide to every one of my male classmates. It was easy to automate my nanobot-driven training program to operate on every single boy in the school, and within a week every last guy I passed in the hall would secretly finger himself every chance he got.

That provided me with a wealth of spank-bank material, too. On any given night, I could see Connor Woods slipping three fingers up his quivering hole and moaning, Rohan Gupta clenching his muscular dark brown cheeks as he dug his fingers deep inside himself and sighed with pleasure, Rico Guevara using his long, slender index finger to massage his own prostate, boned up and dripping from the stimulation.

Soon repurposed objects came into the picture, and one night I saw Sasha Kromsky pilfer a carrot from his fridge and slide it up his hairy ass after paring it down, Dom Vitelli tease around the pucker of his tight hole with the vibrating butt of his electric razor, and Pat Nowakowski pry apart his massive, heavy ass cheeks and slide an entire cucumber up his eager entrance as he gasped in delight.

As the training went on, boys in my school began to crave anal stimulation so much that real sex toys replaced makeshift ones. As the days wore on, I beheld as Dan Landry slid his fuzzy, well-sized buns down on a rubbery pink dildo with realistic balls, Ray Morgan ran a vibrator set to high up and down his lily-white cheeks before shoving it deep inside him, and Jeff Lonnie raised his legendarily sizable and cushiony butt up and down on a thoroughly greased-up rubber fist.

Even beyond cocks and asses, the boys of my class had so many sexy features to drool over. From Bruce Bennings’s washboard abs to Tyler Parr’s thick muscly gut. From Gerald Bard’s small pink nipples to Jacob Hick’s broad, flat, brown ones. From Darryl Lange’s thick carpet of black chest hair to the thin wisps of blond hair on Paul Davis’s chest. From Pat Nowakowski’s thick meaty thighs to Vasily Polgin’s muscular hairy calves.

The excitement never ended.

But of course, I always kept a special eye on Sloan Cradey and Peter Cordille, the ones who had started it all. My training had induced permanent changes in Sloan and Peter, including their arousal and attraction to each other. Ever since I hooked them up in the photo lab, the two sexy studs had gone right along exploring their newly sexual interests together with no further prodding required.

Almost nightly Sloan and Peter found new ways to hook up on the sly. One evening they slipped out to a secluded spot in Sloan’s car, then sucked each other’s cocks with enviable zeal, cumming straight down each other’s throats as they lay sixty-nining in the car’s back seat.

Another thrilling evening, Sloan and Peter slipped down to the latter’s secluded basement under the pretense of studying for homework. That “study session” led to Sloan squatting on his knees, legs spread, with the lower half of Peter’s face pressed as far as it would go between his sexy hairy ass cheeks. Sloan moaned and dripped precum onto the floor below as Peter lovingly rimmed him for what felt like hours. The dark blond hair that ran all along Sloan’s crack tickled Peter’s nose and chin as the smaller boy’s tongue dragged itself around Sloan’s needy pucker before darting in and out, in and out. Peter’s tongue was so deft when it came to rimming that Sloan eventually orgasmed without a single hand laid upon his cock. The larger boy gave a long, low moan as he shot forth a thick load which splattered all over the basement floor.

The next day, of course, Sloan had to repay the favor. Draping Peter over the side of his bedroom couch, belly up, Sloan hauled his best friend’s hairless thighs over his broad muscular shoulders and set to work tonguing fiercely at Peter’s hungry pink asshole. Peter moaned in delight as his hole was massaged and tongued for what felt like hours as well, until with a great lurch his tiny cock started to cum, spewing several ropes of semen over himself to coat his chest, stomach, and face in thick spurts.

These were only a few of their intimate encounters. The full account would probably make for a series of over one hundred parts.

As my nanobots extended their network of hosts, their powers grew as well. I programmed them to leverage 1% of their hosts’ unused brain capacity to increase their processing capabilities. Since my nanobot network stood at hundreds of subjects and more were becoming hosts to nanobots every day, my network soon possessed neural power equivalent to that of over a dozen human brains, and steadily accrued more as time went on. This amount of acquired intelligence allowed me to achieve a degree of mental and physical control over my subjects that I could have scarcely dreamed of with just Sloan and Peter as hosts.

One after another, every sexy boy in school was trained to crave cock. One after another, the disused photo lab played host to my hottest classmates fucking as covert cameras clicked away.

Soon there wasn’t a boy in the class I didn’t have exposed in the middle of passionate, steamy, male-on-male sex. I had photos of Ray Morgan shoving his cock straight up Bruce Bennings’s lithe, toned ass. I had videos of Gerald Bard opening his mouth as wide as it would go to and welcoming in both of Jake Englund’s massive, low hanging nuts. I had clips of Jacob Hick’s pulsing erection dripping onto the tabletop as Tyler Parr’s lengthy tongue darted in and out of his quivering asshole. I had images of Emory Speare laying on his back, his slender legs spread open wide with Charlie Rhodes and Mike Newmar standing shoulder-to-shoulder between them, shoving both their lengthy cocks up his perky ass in unison. I had snapshots of Rico Guevara sticking out his tongue below the tip of Jack Pearson’s climaxing cock, semen dribbling from the end to slide into Rico’s mouth or run down his chin. I had a thirty minute sequence of Jeff Lonnie and Pat Nowakowski making excellent use of a double headed dildo, their massive, meaty asses slapping together and flying apart as they slid it in and out of both their holes as once.

Again, these are just a smattering of the sexy scenarios my nanobots brought into being. A full reckoning of all the sultry tales would be more than I could write in a lifetime.

The mental control helped me pull off some devilishly fun pranks, too.

On one occasion I set the arousal sliders of every other boy in the school to fifty for the entire day and watched them squirm in their seats, wondering why their rigid erections wouldn’t subside. I put a perceptual filter up to keep everyone present from noticing anyone else’s boner, which served a double purpose: it kept anyone from getting in trouble for my stunt, and also left each pranking victim with the false impression that they alone were plagued by a never-softening stiffy.

Another time, I took the perceptual filtering to an even greater extreme. I made every boy in the senior class show up to school totally naked, but gave the whole rest of the school the impression that everyone was fully clothed. My heart soared when I looked down the hallway and saw every one of the senior boys bare-assed with their cock and balls dangling exposed between their legs. What a power high to know that I was the only one who could see the truth!

Of course, once all this was accomplished there lay before me the task of making myself undisputed master of those that carried my nanobots. After everything I’d pulled off up to that point, it was one of the easiest tasks of all. Every night, each and every host for my nanobots was subjected to hundreds of hypnotic brain pulses instilling unquestioning loyalty and obedience to the man who possessed the special Master-type nanobots inside him — that would be me. In just a few short days the effects of my hypnosis were clear to see, as everyone around me gradually grew more and more deferential and subservient to my will.

I naturally leveraged this to my own sexual benefit as well. Every day, my post-hypnotic suggestions drove all the boys to congregate in their locker room after school. There, I had every male student in the school to select from. The only question was who I wanted sexual gratification from on any given afternoon.

I needed only point to the boy I chose and lick my lips, and the boy in question would wordlessly come over, lower my pants, and suck fiercely on my hard cock until I came down his throat. Or if I so preferred, I needed only point to my selection and clap my hands, and the boy in question would turn around, drop his pants, bend over, and spread his cheeks, inviting me to fuck his eager hole.

My first such conquests had been Sloan and Peter, of course. First, I beckoned Sloan forth to deepthroat my large erection, sliding my cock in and out of his velvety throat until my cum shot straight down his gullet. Then when my stamina returned, I had Peter present his hairless ass to me, fucking him roughly, doggy-style until I grunted and fired my hot semen deep inside him. Every afternoon, this scene repeated. Every afternoon, with different boys.

How exciting it all was! My greatest invention had given me this level of domination over my school, and later — if I so chose — over the city, the country, and eventually even the world! I needn’t even work another day in my life. I could just have every person who hosted my nanobots send me one dollar every day, and I’d be permanently set.

In all this, one thing was especially clear. Okay, two things. First, this was the hottest existence imaginable. Second, I was the greatest genius the world had ever seen!

EPILOGUE: TWO YEARS LATER

“Sloan, come and sit on my lap.”

“Yes, sir.”

I marveled as the naked, hairy stud came and sat straddling my waist. In the years since I’d first taken control of his body and mind, Sloan’s body hair had grown ever thicker. His dark pink nipples were barely discernible in the wiry tangle of dark blond curls that coated Sloan’s chest and stomach.

“Sloan.”

“Yes, sir?”

“We’re not fucking right now, so you don’t have to call me sir.”

“Alright, Robbie.”

“Let me ask you a question.”

“Of course.”

“Are you happy with the way you live right now?”

Sloan paused for a moment to think. I began to rub his broad, muscular back.

“Of course I’m happy, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Was this the way you imagined your life would go?”

“Maybe not quite how I imagined it, but I don’t think I’d want to live any other way.”

“Am I a good master to you, Sloan?”

By now I’d moved my hand down to Sloan’s round, hairy ass, squeezing one of his cheeks as we talked.

“Of course you’re a good master. You take care of Peter and me. You let us live together with you. You treat us kindly and gently. Why wouldn’t you be a good master?”

“How long do you recall liking boys for, Sloan?”

Now I circled my thumb around one of Sloan’s hardening nipples.

“Well, it’s hard to say…”

Sloan moaned softly as my thumb glided over sensitive skin.

“…It’s like I only realized it a short while ago, but at the same time I must have felt this way practically all my life.”

I saw Peter walking past the room’s entrance and called out to him.

“Peter, come here for a moment! Sloan, move to sitting on my left knee. Peter, you sit on my right knee.”

The lithe, naked twink took a seat beside Sloan. Peter looked so much better ever since I shaved off his insignificant patch of pubic hair. Being hairless from the neck down really added to the micro-dicked stud’s overall appeal.

“I was just about to tell Sloan something, but now you both can hear it. Peter, can you remember if you were ever attracted to girls?”

“Well…”

Now I was using both hands to gently rub the pecs of both sexy boys.

“It feels like I might have been, once. I don’t know if it was all in my imagination or not. I remember being really scared.”

“And why is that?”

“I thought that girls would judge me, laugh at me. I thought I’d never satisfy anyone with my tiny dick. I didn’t realize back then that other men would desire my body or my ass.”

Peter looked at me with innocent eyes.

“Why do you ask, sir?”

“Yes, why do you ask, sir?” said Sloan.

“Well boys, first I’ve told you over and over that you don’t need to call me sir when we aren’t fucking. Second, I’d like to tell you about some changes I made to the two of you when we were still in school.”

The two naked boys sitting on my knees listened intently.

“A couple years ago, the desires that I felt — that we all feel now — were strange and irregular. I felt a strong attraction to your body, Sloan, and later to yours.” I said, turning towards Peter.

“So I created a tiny device that would give me power, since power was what I craved, and I used it secretly on the two of you.”

I looked into their eyes, sensing their incomplete comprehension.

“You know when I make it so the two of you can’t cum without my permission?”

Sloan and Peter nodded, smiling at the memories.

“That’s my device at work. I controlled your arousal back then, just like I sometimes still do now, and I manipulated your desires.”

To illustrate my control, I roughly took Sloan’s cock and balls in my left hand, Peter’s in my right. Obeying their programming, neither gave a speck of resistance, not even a flinch.

“You remember your first time together in the photo lab?”

Sloan and Peter’s eyes opened wide, and I felt blood flow to their cocks at the memory.

“You were there because of me. You fucked because of the changes I made to your bodies. You wanted to fuck because of the changes I made to your minds.”

“Why are you telling us this now, Robbie?”

“Because…”

I pondered the question for a moment.

“Because I figured we may be together for a very long time. And if you want to live with me and be my boys, I thought you should know. If knowing made you want to leave, it wouldn’t feel right to me to keep that secret just so you’d stay.”

Peter and Sloan sat there for a moment, pondering my words.

“So how do you feel?” I asked.

Peter simply leaned forward and kissed me on the mouth. He titled his head as I thrust my tongue between his parted lips. When Peter finished, Sloan leaned forward to kiss me as well. I took turns kissing each of them long and hard, and when we were finished Sloan piped up.

“I choose to stay with you.”

“Me too.”

“You’ve been such a good master to us.”

“Yeah, you feed and house us just for taking care of you.”

“You don’t make us wear clothes around the house.”

“And you let us bring other men home just as long as you get to fuck them, too.”

“I love to live here with you. I’d never want to leave.”

I smiled. Could any master ask for a pair of such good and loyal boys?

“I love you both,” I said.

“We love you too, Robbie.”

“Yeah, we love you too.”

I pushed Sloan and Peter off my knees and stood up.

“But now, you will call me sir. I’ve decided that it’s time for us to fuck.”

THE END


End file.
